trackkingfandomcom-20200213-history
Racing
Horse racing is an exhilarating sport, and it's no different here at Track King! There are 3 different types of races within the game: Class (League) races (See Class Races) Cup Races (See Cup races) Stakes races (See Stakes races) These contests are held over varying distances, categorised as follows: Sprint : up to and including 1250m Short : 1251m to 1500m Medium : 1501m to 1800m Long : 1801m to 2200m Epic : more than 2200m League races will always consist of one race of each distance type, while Stakes and Cup races may cover longer distances. The exact race distance changes regularly to ensure all horses have the same opportunity to prosper over time. It's up to you to select the right combination of race distance, jockey, horse, race instructions and opposition to give your horse the best shot at winning! Some races will have eligibility criteria in place that your horse will need to meet, such as gender or age restrictions, or that the parent stable must be racing to an appropriate local Track or Region. You'll need to check the eligibility criteria of the race you want to enter to be sure. Class races will only impose loose restrictions - namely that you must be part of that Racing Class at that Track, and that the horse must be between 3 and 10 years old. The eligibility criteria are: Age: All entrants must be aged within the upper/lower limit at the time of entering the race Gender: All entrants must be of the specified gender/s at time of race entry. Class: All horses must be racing in the appropriate Class at time of entry. Location: All horses must be owned by a stable based at the specified continent or track Maidens: All horses must have not won a race at the time of race entry Apprentices: Only apprentice jockeys can compete in this race Won less than $X million: All horses must have career earnings of less than the specified amount at the time of race entry In order for your horse to be able to race, it must of course be located at the appropriate track at the designated race time, and it must also have completed 3 hours of Race Preparation immediately prior to the race. Never fear, this preparation will be booked in for you automatically when you enter a race - you just need to make sure your horse can get there! At the end of the Race Meet (See Continents), prestige, purses, and Class league placings are all updated. Horses placed in the Top 5 will share the purse, while prestige is awarded to the top 7 runners - of course, the higher you place and the more 'real jockeys' in the race, the better the reward! There are so many races available to enter in Track King - Stakes races twice a week, Class League racing, plus many Cups during the season. The big question is - which races will you enter, and which will you decide to miss? A stable would need to be very large to compete on all fronts...but be warned, the cost of maintaining a large stable is quite high! Category:The Game